A Visit To A Commitment
by Wandering Letters
Summary: After Naraku's Death, Inuyasha decides to visit Kagome on her first day of summer holidays. Fluff ensues. Rated M for possible lemon later on. Major OOC and slight AU. InuKag. Read And Review Guys!
1. Inuyasha's Visit

Inuyasha and Kagome- From A Visit To A Migration

In the modern era, Kagome Higurashi slept in her bed peacefully. Naraku was defeated and the Shikon Jewel was finally put to rest. Everything was at peace…for now. It was summer time and she was really looking forward to a well deserved rest. The Bone Eater's Well was open and she really wondered if she would go to visit her friends in the Feudal Era anytime soon.

"Kagome! Breakfast is ready!" said her mother.

She rose lazily out of bed.

"Coming!" she replied as she rubbed her tired eyes.

She brushed her teeth and quickly went down to eat and her surprise, Inuyasha was sitting at the door to outside, seemingly asleep. She decided not to disturb him but she really couldn't help but wonder why he was there. She ate her breakfast in silence before Sota walked in and saw Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha!" he said.

The half demon woke up from his nap and looked at Sota with an angry face.

"What's the big idea kid?! I'm trying to get some shut eye here!!" he screamed.

He then looked to his left to see Kagome giggling at him. He blushed but quickly turned away before anyone could see. He scoffed.

"What're doing here Inuyasha, it's unlike you to come on your own," she asked.  
"I thought it would be a good idea to…uhh…check up on you," he replied nervously.  
"How are the others?" she asked.

Inuyasha got up and sat at the table.

"Miroku and Sango got married three days ago, Shippo I haven't seen in about a week so I wouldn't be surprised if he got married too," he explained.

Kagome nodded but had a shocked look on her face.

"SANGO MARRIED MIROKU?!" she screamed in disbelief.

Inuyasha scratched his head with his foot as if nothing significant happened.

"How couldn't you tell that pervert and her were in love? Jeez and I thought I was the slow one," he sighed.  
"That's the point! Sango hates perverts! Why the hell would she love him?!" screamed Kagome.  
"Don't ask me, ask her when you see her again," he replied sternly.

Kagome looked at the ceiling and Inuyasha continued to look at her.

"_Damn! She smells great today, if I don't get outta here soon I'm gonna go crazy!"_

An involuntary blush enveloped his face from the sheer goodness of her scent. If Axe had that effect on women, her scent was doing the same thing to him. As she turned back to him, he shot his face the opposite direction.

"Oh yeah sis, Mom said you gotta do the grocery shopping today," said Sota.

Kagome sighed.

"I have to do heavy lifting on the first day of summer?..." she said with comedic tears coming down her face.

Inuyasha looked at her curiously.

"Groceries are heavy?" he asked.

She walked up to him and swatted him on the head causing him to have a fit of annoyance.

"What the heck was that for?!" he asked.  
"You're so clueless, if I said heavy lifting of course they are! It's a lot of them you know!" she said with an angry look on her face.  
"Want me to come and help you then?" he asked still with an angry look on his face.

Her face suddenly turned from one of anger to one of embarrassment. She thought carefully about his offer.

"_If he came with me, he could help yes but if my friends see him…oh man, there's no end to the questions they're gonna bombard him with,"_

"Sure, that would be appreciated," she said with a smile.  
"What's the smile, a few moments ago you looked like you were gonna say…" he said but he then covered his mouth tight with his hand.

An evil smile came on her face.

"SIT BOY!" she exclaimed.

The necklace drew Inuyasha to the ground with the force of an earthquake. Sota laughed at Inuyasha hysterically. He rose to his knees rubbing his head in pain.

"That's not funny! It hurts like hell!" he screamed.  
"Let's get going Inuyasha, I want to go this over with as quickly as possible," she said.

He nodded and followed her upstairs. He sat down on the floor and watched her enter the bathroom. It was slightly cracked and sheer curiosity drew his eyes to it. He saw her undressing herself and he blushed brighter than a red Christmas light.

"_Holy crap! She looks amazing and it's as if her scent just tripled in intensity, this isn't good…I'm gonna pass out if she gets any better,"_

Virtues pushed his head from the crack and turned him around so he wouldn't be tempted to stare but that intoxicating scent wouldn't leave his nose. He tried to cover his nose but it was to no avail; it was too powerful for him. She soon emerged from the bathroom fully clothed.

"Let's go!" she said with an enthusiastic smile.

She then noticed his face. He looked almost as if he was drunk or high. She shook his shoulders and he snapped out of his trance. She stepped forward to bend down but she slipped and fell onto him. Concern took over and he looked into her face with a rather serious look on his face but it was clear with concern as well.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Kagome looked into his yellow eyes as if they were the finest piece of art she had ever seen in her life. He soon returned to his trance because her proximity further amplified her scent. Her eyes, though a plain black were still the eyes of the girl he knew he was falling for. He needed to escape the proximity, it was far too much for his nose to take and lust would take over. He slowly raised them both from the floor before scratching the back of his head.

"Well…uh…let's go!" he said nervously.

She nodded and they left the house.


	2. A Shopping Trip With Inuyasha

Inuyasha and Kagome- From A Visit To A Migration

"Kagome! Can we get some of these!!" asked Inuyasha.

She giggled at his rather childish behavior towards noodles. He stared at them like a child would through a candy store window.

"Sure, you can get three but that's it," she replied.

He smiled brightly before throwing the ramen into the basket she was carrying. She continued to look for everything on the list while Inuyasha trailed behind her pushing the cart that was already filled with groceries.

"You, your mom and Sota eat this much?!" he asked.  
"We go shopping once a month, so we have to stock up," she explained.

He nodded in comprehension. Kagome looked around and instantly felt embarrassed. Every woman in the entire store was staring at Inuyasha, most with lust in their eyes. She looked back to see him almost oblivious to their glares.

"_Why does he have that effect on women around here? Most of them are supposed to be married…"_

She finally got everything she needed and she paid for them before they packed them into bags. Inuyasha had to carry groceries that stacked to the ceiling around with him while she led the way. She giggled at his outbursts of annoyance as they made their way home. She suddenly stopped at a clothes store.

"What are we there yet?" he asked.  
"No…Inuyasha, can I just take a quick look in here and come back? It won't be long I promise," she said.

He growled loudly and scoffed.

"Fine, but don't make me wait long!" he growled.

She smiled before she went into the store, leaving Inuyasha standing by the door holding all the groceries. She looked at everything in the store as fast as she could before buying a few shirts and skirts. She was about to leave when she saw the lingerie section. A dirty thought came into her mind and she acted on it, buying the sexiest two piece set she could find before leaving. Inuyasha sighed in relief before putting on an angry face.

"My hands are getting tired, hurry up!"

She did as he said and he finally put down the groceries in the kitchen before dropping to the ground gasping for breath. She giggled at him before they began to unpack the groceries but not before Kagome put the clothes she bought upstairs. They managed to unpack everything in a half hour, most of which was spent telling Inuyasha were to put what. They then left again to get some seeds for her mother's garden. Inuyasha decided to wait outside and she walked in to get them. She soon returned and they began to head home. Three men stalked them before they stopped at an ice cream vendor.

"You wanna try this?" she asked.  
"Sure," he replied.

She got him a scoop of chocolate ice cream on a cone. He slowly took it from her hands before licking it once. Tears of pleasure flooded down his face, causing her to laugh at him.

"_I hate the Feudal Era…their food is nowhere near as good as hers and GOD DAMN THIS TASTES GOOD!"_

The men suddenly ambushed them, two of them taking Kagome with them and the other stealing the money the vendor made. Inuyasha threw the ice cream into his mouth before he ran after the two who took Kagome. He took them down effortlessly with two devastating punches before he ran back after the one who took the money. He jumped into the air and landed in front of the man before cracking his knuckles. That simple act caused the man to drop the bag of money before running away like a sissy. Inuyasha returned the money before he completely swallowed the ice cream. Kagome returned to see Inuyasha on the ground gripping his head.

"AAARGGH!!! WHY DOES MY HEAD HURT SO MUCH?!" he screamed.

Kagome sweatdropped and laughed in an embarrassed tone.

"Brainfreeze, come on let's get you home," she said before thanking the vendor who gave her two pints of ice cream as gratitude for getting his money back.

They reached home before she put the ice cream into the fridge. She turned to Inuyasha who had stopped screaming from the brainfreeze he got. He looked at Kagome as she warmed up one of his noodles for him, to which he hungrily ate.

"Still tastes as good as ever…man! Your food makes all of our food taste like crap!" he said.  
"No not really, you guys have your moments," she responded.  
"Tell that to the countless number of lizards, fish and other animals we killed to eat, fresh," he responded.

She raised her hands in defeat and giggled with a sweatdrop.

"Okay, you win…" she said as she yawned.  
"Tired huh?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Let's go to sleep, it's late," she suggested.


	3. True Love Revealed And Commitment

Inuyasha and Kagome- From A Visit To A Migration

They went upstairs. Inuyasha sat down again on the floor before Kagome left to put the clothes in the washing machine. She returned to see Inuyasha half asleep against the end of her bed. She noticed the absence of the Tetsuiga.

"Where did you leave your sword? You never stop carrying it around usually," she asked.  
"I left it with Totosai, it broke again so he's fixing it," replied Inuyasha.

She nodded before she climbed into her bed and turned on the TV. Inuyasha looked up curiously at the TV before looking at Kagome, who seemed more relaxed than ever.

"_She looks amazing…when she's relaxed she looks so cute…wait did I just say cute?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!"_

He shook his head vigorously before he settled back into his position. Kagome then leaned down and poked one of his ears. He flinched and looked back at Kagome with a scared look on his face.

"W-W-What do you want?" he stuttered nervously.

She smiled at him before patting the space beside her. He was astonished but also even more scared.

"You don't have to sit on the ground all the time you know, my bed is open to you," she whispered.

"_Damn it Kagome! You have no idea how suggestive that sounds!"_ he screamed in his head.

He pushed his two index fingers together before looking up at her.

"I'm dirty, I'd get your bed all dirty," he replied looking at the ground.  
"Then take a bath silly," she replied with a giggle.

He looked at her with a blush on his face. She then got up and handed him a towel and rag before shoving him into the bathroom. He soon found himself undressed and in the shower, completely clueless as to how to use what he was given. He looked up and saw a bra hanging off the showerhead, causing him to light up even more.

"_A-A-…Are those Kagome's?"_

Looking at it made him think about her.

"_She's got a much bigger chest than I imagined…wait…WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING THIS?!"_

He shook his head like a dog trying to shake a fly off its nose. He then remembered seeing his mother doing it; she always used to bathe with him. He took the rag and wet it before he lathered it up.

"_Okay…I think I can do this…"_

He slowly rubbed it on his skin, taking note of the scent the soap gave off. He screamed to himself.

"_NOW I SMELL LIKE KAGOME! THERE'S GOTTA BE SOMETHING ELSE HERE I CAN USE!"_

He looked around frantically before seeing a bottle of Irish Spring. He opened it before taking a whiff.

"_Much better…"_

He finished and returned upstairs wearing only a towel, making Kagome scream.

"W-W-What're you doing?!" she stuttered.  
"Well, you put my robe in the washing thing and I don't have anymore clothes, I gotta wait for it to finish!" he explained.

Kagome tried desperately not to look at his half naked form and also to refrain from thinking about what lies under the towel he wore.

"_Oh my god…he's so handsome…so strong…NO, STOP YOU STUPID HORMONES!! NOW IS NOT THE TIME!"_

She examined him as he sat down on her rug and stared at the TV. His arms were a little scrawny but she already knew how strong he was. He was, apart from his arms, quite toned. His long, velvet white hair was still wet but it only made it shine more in the moonlight. She could feel herself melting on the inside from his mere presence. A bell went off and she quickly ran to get his robe. She returned and threw it into his face before pushing him outside and closing the door.

"_That was close…I nearly lost control of myself…"_

He knocked and she let him back in, now fully clothed. She sat back on her bed and he sat against the wall on the bed, a little far from her. After an hour of silence, she turned off the TV and turned to him. He was quite bored and his eyes were shutting down. She poked his ear again, hoping it would cause him to respond in a hilarious manner but he only let out a sound that was between a moan and a purr. She then started to scratch his ear and he responded by scooting close enough for her to reach it without her stretching.

"You have no idea how good that feels," he whispered with a smile on his face.

She smiled and began to scratch both of them, making him purr somewhat like a kitten. He soon grabbed one of her hands and looked into her eyes. She blushed; it was the same face he had that day in the forest where she was sure he was going to kiss her. She turned away and he raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"You've got that same look…" she whispered.

He looked confused before she turned back to him.

"Aren't you with Kikyo?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Don't you love Kikyo?" she asked again, this time a few tears cascaded from her eyes.  
"No…Kagome…" he whispered in a velvet voice.

She was instantly silenced when he laid a hand on her cheek.

"_Now's my chance! I gotta prove to her that I've truly let Kikyo go and that I only love her!"_

He used the other hand to pull her into a hug just like he did before he threw her into the Bone Eater's Well that day in the forest. She blushed and her hands rested against his chest as she felt his soft hair against her cheek. His hands began to slowly caress her back and he made sure his nails wouldn't cause her harm.

"Kagome…you're the only one I love…" he whispered in the most sincere voice he could muster.

He felt her tense and flinch and he leaned back hoping she stopped crying. She was but she had probably the brightest smile he had seen on her face in all the days he knew her. Her arms encircled his neck and his hands rested on her waist.

"I love you…so much…Inuyasha…" she whispered as she sniffled.

He wiped the tears from her face with a hand before he replaced it and kissed her passionately. His warm embrace melted her insides and she struggled to kiss back. His tongue gently poked her lips and she gave him the entry he desired. They tongues danced with each others before his began to explore her mouth, sending shockwaves of pure bliss throughout her body. She regained her composure and leaned into him, causing him to fall back but he made sure to not break the kiss. One of his hands massaged her ribs and the other one ran through her long black hair. Her grip around him tightened and she moaned down his throat as she felt his skillful hands on her torso. He moved down to her neck, planting butterfly kisses and gentle licks as he made his way to her collarbone.

"Inuyasha…" she moaned.

Her fingertips dug into his back and her heart rate tripled as his warm lips continued to devour her collarbone. He soon returned to her lip to which she happily accepted and returned. He soon broke away and looked into her eyes.

"I love you…so much Kagome…you have no idea…" he whispered.  
"I think I do…" she giggled softly.  
"So would it be a fair statement to call us lovers?" he asked.

She pecked him several times.

"Yep, it's fair," she replied with a smile.

That smile always made him feel warm on the inside and it goes to show that she can lighten up anyone's day with that simple act.

"Inuyasha…I want you…" she began.  
"Kagome…you've got no idea of how much I want to…but I can't do that to you…if I do this when I'm half demon I can seriously injure you…I may not have the self control to keep my demon self at bay…" he explained.

She turned away before he turned her face back to him gently but kissing her tenderly.

"I promise…on the night I turn human we can…okay?" he asked.

She was absolutely astonished at his willpower. He was willing to last another two weeks with her without making love to her. She smiled at him before she snuggled against his chest.

"Alright…but you have to make it the best night of our lives…" she teased.  
"You can count on it," he said with a chuckle.

She leaned back up to him before she drew down his robe, prompting him to make a scared face.

"W-W-what're you doing?!" he stuttered.  
"We aren't making love…but that doesn't mean we can sleep in more…comforting clothes," she said in as seductive a voice as she could muster.

He luckily put on boxers that she gave him in the pile of bathroom goods she gave him and the robe went aside. He then put his hands on her nightgown straps but he looked to her; non-verbally asking her if it was alright. She nodded and he pulled the nightgown over her head, revealing a white, lacy bra and matching panties.

"Did you buy this today?!" he asked.  
"No silly…I'm saving that for when we…you know," she said with a wink.

_"It's pretty enticing as it is…man it's going to be hard to control myself…I wonder how the one she bought today looks…looks like in two weeks I'll find out first hand…DAMN IT FEELS GOOD TO BE ABLE TO SAY THAT!"_

She lay beside him with her back turned to him. His arms encircled her and pulled her into a warm embrace. Her long black hair tickled his sensitive nose and at this proximity, her scent was the sweetest thing he had ever smelt in his entire life.

"_WHY DID MY NOSE HAVE TO BE SO DAMN SENSITIVE! NOW IT'S EVEN HARDER!"_

"Good night Inuyasha…" she whispered.

He smiled before he kissed her neck a few times, causing her to pull back and accept a loving kiss on her lips which lasted several seconds.

"Good night Kagome…" he responded.

He drew the covers over them both and drifted off to sleep, happy that he had revealed his feelings for her and that she accepted them.

"_For once…things are going good…he's finally mine and there isn't even one shred of doubt that we won't be together forever…I should've done this sooner, I've never felt so at ease and so loved before…all I need is his love and my life is perfect,"_

"_Finally, after all that god damn killing and slaying that son of a bitch Naraku, I can finally live the life I wanted with Kagome from the start…I knew I was in love with her since I first laid eyes on her…she's the embodiment of everything I desire and love in a woman…maybe things will turn out great…as long as I have her at my side I'm happy,"_


	4. A Trip To A Water Park

Inuyasha and Kagome- From A Visit To A Migration

"Hey Inuyasha?" said Kagome.  
"Yeah what is it now?" he asked with an annoyed pout on his face.  
"Let's go to the water park today!" she said with a joyful leap.  
"A water what?" said Inuyasha scratching the top of his head in complete confusion.

Kagome shook her head and ruffled Inuyasha's hair.

"It's a place where we can have a lotta fun! You'll see," she explained.  
"If it's water, does that mean we have to swim? I don't exactly have anything to swim in," he said.  
"We can get something today," she suggested.

He shrugged before scoffing as he always does.

"Whatever, it better be as fun as you make it sound," he said with an annoyed look on his face.

She giggled; she knew he wasn't exactly fond of swimming but it was the only place she could think of at the moment where they could have fun. She quickly went into town with him and bought him a pair of swim trunks. It was the same color as his Fire Rat robes and stretched down past his knees, thankfully for her. He followed her closely; he didn't want another repeat of yesterday. There was suddenly a fire truck rushing past them.

"What the heck is that thing?!" he questioned.  
"Oh no…a fire!" said Kagome as she sprinted off.  
"Hey wait up!" he said as he chased after her.

They stopped at a building lit almost completely ablaze.

"_Man…talk about déjà vu, I already helped with one of these!"_

He could hear the screamed of at least 3 children and wasted no time in jumping into the building. He managed to find all three girls and he jumped out just as the roof began to cave on them. His cap once again flew off and the girls began to play with his dog ears. He was extremely annoyed; he only allowed Kagome to do that and even then he didn't particularly like his ears being held like that. He let go of the children before leaping off back to Kagome. They reached the water park in a half hour of walking and Inuyasha was completely confused.

"Kagome, your world is the strangest one I've ever seen…" he said as he stared at all the brightly colored slides.  
"Oh come on Inuyasha, if you get used to it then it won't be so bad!" she said with a smile.

He began to walk from slide to slide, examining them and thinking on how people could have fun with such a weird contraption. Kagome changed into her bathing suit, a two piece light blue set she bought the day before and joined him. He couldn't help but stare at her.

"_DAMN! And here I thought it would be easy to keep myself from doing anything…if she keeps this up I really doubt I'd even last A week much less 2 weeks,"_

He could see every curve, every single inch of her flawless skin aside from what was concealed by the bikini and he could, for some odd reason, smell her with an even more intoxicating scent than ever that drove him absolutely crazy with a single whiff.

"_NO!! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME DO THIS KAGOME?! THIS IS CRAZY!!"_

Kagome clearly had no clue of what was going through his head and simply smiled and pushed him.

"Hey hey hey! Cut it out Kagome!" he commanded.  
"Come on Inuyasha, loosen up a little!" she giggled.

They climbed to the tallest slide and Inuyasha stared down the long and rather steep yellow tube that was flooding with water. He touched the water with his toe and jumped back as if the water were acid.

"THAT'S SO COLD!!" he screamed.  
"Quit being such a baby…" she sighed as she sat at the start of the slide.

He continued to watch but Kagome never went down. She grew impatient.

"Inuyasha…come here," she asked.

He came to her like he was a lost puppy and looked curiously at her.

"Sit down…OOPS!" she said.

The necklace once again drew him to the ground. Inuyasha had a sad look on his face and he crawled beside Kagome. Kagome slapped her forehead.

"We can't go down it side by side, we'll fall off!" she said.

Inuyasha was still confused so Kagome dragged him behind her and had him put his arms around her waist.

"_Soo…soft…soo smooth…DAMN IT SHE'S KILLING ME!!!"_

"Ready?" she asked.  
"Ready? Ready for what?" he stuttered.

She pulled forward with her legs, causing them to go down the slide as a relatively high speed. Inuyasha screamed at first because he wasn't used to the speed and also because the water was freezing but he soon grew accustomed to it and understood why Kagome said it was fun. They soon came to the end of it and they flew through the air and landed into a pool. The force was great enough to separate his hands from her and he resurfaced.

"Kagome? KAGOME?!" he called out as he looked left and right frantically.

She resurfaced 15 feet away from him and waved. He began to swim over to her until many kids started to poke his dog ears. He grew annoyed.

"HANDS OFF!" he said as he began to push them away.

He opened a hole in the crowd and dove underwater before swimming to Kagome. They exited the pool.

"I can see why you find this so much fun! It's sort of intense," he said.  
"Yep, now you know! Now let's get something to eat, I'm starving," she said.

They went and got themselves some food. Inuyasha decided to try a hamburger with fries and a chocolate milkshake at Kagome's request. She decided just to eat a large salad with a fruit smoothie. Inuyasha sniffed the burger and cringed.

"Something tells me this ain't gonna taste good," he said.  
"Stop being such a fuss and try it!" she commanded.

He scoffed before he took a bite out of the burger and his thoughts were instantly shattered. He began to have at the food at a speed he never imagined himself eating at. As he tasted a French fry for the first time, he sped up even more. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at him. He finally finished before he looked at the chocolate milkshake with a straw sticking out of it. It was quite a large size as well and he didn't know if he could finish it.

"How do you drink this stuff, what the heck is this tube thing?" he asked examining it from all angles.  
"Put your mouth on the top and suck it, it will come up through the tube," she explained.

He tried what she said and a little of it got into his mouth. He lit up and smiled.

"This tastes almost like the stuff I ate yesterday, ice cream right?" he said.  
"You got it! It's the same thing except it's in liquid form," she explained.

She finished her salad and her smoothie and watched him slowly enjoy his probable new favorite drink. He stopped after a short while and handed her a straw.

"I don't think I can finish this, it's pretty big and you look pretty bored over there," he said.

She took the straw from him but she blushed madly.

"You don't have a problem with showing our relationship in public?" she asked.  
"Why would I? I don't care what people think," he replied with a smirk.  
"Yeah but…I hate to say it but I do…" she said turning her face away.  
"What's so affectionate about sharing this huge drink together anyways? I'll never understand your era at all…in ours, I don't even think something like this would even be looked on, much less judgements being made," he scoffed.

Kagome pouted with an angry look in her eyes.

"Inuyasha…I want you to understand, you know I love you but I'm not ready to make things known in public about us…okay?" she replied.

He put a hand on her cheek and gave her a warm smile.

"Alright…I understand but can we just this once…" he said.

She could see the love and compassion in his eyes, just begging for her to approve. She smiled and moved closer to him, turning her chair so the table wouldn't block them. She put the straw into the cup and began to drink it with him. She never saw him with such a pleasant look on his face nor had she seen him act so compassionate for anything aside from his mother. Soon, nothing but slurps were heard and it was finished. She moved to draw back but he gently grabbed her hand and looked at her. She just couldn't resist those golden eyes of his; it was almost as if they were made to hypnotize her. He drew her closer to him, wrapping his hands around her waist and leaning his forehead on hers. Her hands went around his neck and her eyes narrowed.

"I love you so much Kagome…" he whispered.  
"I know…and you know my answer to that," she responded.

He kissed her passionately and pulled her completely into his lap, making her squeak down his throat. His hands caressed her back and one of her ribs with the gentlest touch she ever felt from anything and this was amazing coming from someone who has claws for nails. She leaned more into him and she felt his tongue poke her lips, once again begging for entry. She allowed him to but this kiss was far more intense than it was the previous night. She was sure he was starting to lose control of himself but she thought different when suddenly slowed down.

"_Is he fighting off his demon side?"_

He soon stopped kissing her and started to pant.

"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"I had to keep my other half down…MAN! Kagome, you're just too…delicious!" he replied.

She blushed a brighter shade of crimson and looked at him in disbelief. She never imagined him saying something like that.

"It's gonna be hard to keep myself from losing control…you're just too damn irresistible!" he continued.

She giggled before climbing out of his lap.

"Come on! There's a lot more slides to ride!" she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her.

He smiled and followed her. They spent the rest of the day riding every slide in the park until it was nighttime. They both dressed for bed with Inuyasha again in nothing but boxers. She chose to stay in her nightgown in an attempt to not arouse his demon side too much. They lay down together side by side with his has wrapped around her waist and her leaning her back into his chest. He kissed her neck several times before she pulled back to let him kiss her lips, again with intense passion. She wondered how he could channel so much passion into each and every kiss he gave her.

"Good night Inuyasha," she said.  
"Kagome, I'm going to go back to the Feudal Era tomorrow to grab some stuff, is that okay with you?" he asked.  
"Sure!" she replied.  
"Thanks, and good night to you too," he responded.

They fell asleep in that warm embrace.


End file.
